fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Basil Icarusiot
"Basil Icarusiot" is the brother of Bombyx Icarusiot, notable for going insane during the "Lion's Den" experiments and killing his parents. Basil is kept within a glass prison and other confined areas, even more sheltered than his sister Bombyx. Description Basil is a pale skinned man with dark brown hair with white highlights at the ends. He has yellow eyes and a red band around both eyes, although his left eye is covered up with hair. He wears a sleeveless black shirt with two white bands curving across it. On his left arm is the insignia of A22. He has giant orange bird wings that resemble that of a common pheasant bird. He wears tan pants as well as black jockey briefs. He also wears a pair of black socks and brown boots with red studded heels. He also carries around a book of cosmology that he is often seen reading as reference. Personality Basil Icarusiot is a cold, isolated individual due to his imprisonment and isolation placed on by Bondi and the people at A22. He is far smarter than many give him credit, although his intellect often is used to screw other people over. It can be hard to tell sometimes if Basil is having a actual conversation or is playing various mind games, even with people he cares about. Basil has a warmer side he shows Bombyx, although he finds her far too sweet of a person to be around sometimes. Basil is rather negative and pessimistic when compared to his sister, although allows himself to be genuinely surprised at times. Basil is also well aware of why he was put into captivity as well as what happened with the death of his parents, although plays dumb to see if Bondi is still going to keep lying to him about what happened. Backstory Bombyx and her brother Basil were inducted into A22 at young age because their parents were scientists at A22. They were sent to the "Lion's Den", a genesplicing lab at A22. Although Bombyx was a success, Basil went insane and killed their parents. Bondi Carbine, the head of the project, took it upon herself to take care of Bombyx and to rehabilitate Basil. Bombyx never knew about the accident and was told a lie to explain her brother's circumstances and Bondi, in fear that she would become insane. As such, she has been sheltered and lied to because A22 is afraid of what she could become otherwise. Basil on the other hand, remains in a small glass room where he is being rehabilitated, to small success. Although he seems to be somewhat stable, A22 doesn't have the confidence that he won't lash out like before. As such, Basil remains stuck in life. Powers and Abilities Basil has flight through the wings on his back, and while he can sustain flight more when his wings are on fire, they can still be burnt off. He can fire a red laser beam from his mouth, which appears to be somewhat more powerful than Bombyx's. Basil is a skilled reader and has read volumes of work, although he is most interested in the field of cosmology. He also has a great memory, although pretends to forget things so people underestimate him. Appearances Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Relationships Bondi Carbine Doesn't like her and is jealous of the fact she and Bombyx have a good relationship. He often feels lied to and often is because Bondi doesn't want him to lash out again, although Basil feels this is because she can't trust him. Bombyx Icarusiot Basil finds Bombyx rather sickeningly sweet, although she is one of the few people that Basil reacts more warmly to. Although Bombyx has a moderately better life than Basil, he doesn't resent her for that. Trophy Information TBA Gallery BasilIcarusiot.png|Artwork by . Trivia *Basil is inspired by Judas Iscariot from the Bible. His last name references both him and Icarus from Greek Myth, who flew too close to the sun and burned his wings off. Icarus seems to reference Bombyx more, as she had her wings burned off during the battle with SPHERO. Category:Males Category:Chimeras Category:Original Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:A22 Category:Genetic Experiments